1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for the recovery of fuel products from in situ deposits carbonaceous matter. In particular, the invention relates to the gasification of coal deposits and the recovery and liquid fuels from deposits of tar sands and oil shale by introducing a plasma arc torch into the deposits to heat and sustain reactions within the deposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known that the finding rate of natural gas and oil in the western world has greatly decreased in recent years while the demand has steadily risen. As a result, the United States has become increasingly dependent on foreign sources to meet its gas and oil demands. Recently, it has been estimated by the Institute of Gas Technology that the demand for natural gas in the United States will exceed production in the United States (including imports from Mexico and Canada) by 7.8 trillion cubic feet in 1980 and 18.3 trillion cubic feet in 1990 unless some new means can be found to supplement the supply.
In order to assure the energy independence of the United States, there is an acute need to develop new sources of clean fuel to meet the energy demands. In the United States, coal, tar sands, and oil shale are the only remaining fossil fuel sources which are abundantly available. It has become increasingly apparent that the use of the vast reserves of such carbonaceous fuels is the most practical means of meeting the energy requirements for the near future. Numerous attempts have been made to develop a workable process for coal gasification, both in situ and in surface gasifiers using mined coal. However, work in the development of new coal gasification processes has remained relatively dormant until the past few years and no known process has emerged which is economically feasible and has a minimum effect on the environment. Likewise, attempts to recover fuel products from in situ deposits of tar sands and oil shale have, to date, proved commercially unacceptable.